What ever happend to being just flatmates?
by samheart1
Summary: when lestrade walks in on a disturbing site and asks the question. (what it says in the title)
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and john were at a crime scene, looking over a woman with brown short hair, wearing jeans and a baggy red top with a bracelet on her left arm and locket heart necklace. The woman had a crow bar stuck in her neck up against the wall, blood dripping onto the floor and her nails ripped off. Lestrade walked over to the duo and they turned towards him.

"What have you got?" asked Sherlock looking at the woman, Lestrade puffed

"woman, late 40's, divorced over 2 months ago, came home at around 8pm and boyfriend found her when he got back from work soon after, and what we can see is that she came home from shopping" Lestrade said looking at the crime scene, Sherlock walked towards the body and looked at her nails then her hand. He lifted the woman's head up and looked at the crow bar. Sherlock walked back towards john and Lestrade who seemed to be laughing quietly, he became curious and walked faster, he soon to be in front of them both and they both looked up.

"Anything?" Lestrade askes looking at Sherlock, Sherlock nodded

"as always you see but do not observe, woman aged 46, nails were painted red but there are traces of blue among her skin, she didn't paint over them so someone else's nail paint, crow bar was held in the person's right arm while the other was fighting her arms down. You're looking for a woman about average height, blonde hair with blue nail polish which has traces of red on. She has size 6 trainers, and by what you told me the victim should be still here, as she didn't have time to escape through front door and the victims boyfriend came in and the back door and every windows are locked" Sherlock said and walked out the room, john and Lestrade stood there staring and after few seconds they walked opposite ways.

"alright everyone, look around each room, looking for a blonde with blue nails, oh and john" john stopped and looked back, Lestrade smiles "meet you tonight normal time" john gave him the thumbs up "yeah, see you there" then john jogs up to Sherlock and catches up to him. They walked into the street and looking for cabs. None came.

"What was that about" Sherlock asked john, john seemed confused

"What was what?" john asked staring at Sherlock who stared back, Sherlock rolled his eyes

"For a man with average intellect you sure are stupid, the tonight business with Lestrade" john glared at Sherlock who just looked at him

"cheers Sherlock, don't know if I should take it as a complement or an insult, but never you mind, its none of your business" john said, and waved his hand out as soon as a cab pulled up, john got in first then Sherlock after, Sherlock closed the door and told the address.

"221b baker street, now where we, oh yeah, it is my business, I want to know what my flat mate is up to with another man apart from me" Sherlock said looking out the window, johns eyes went wide and looked at Sherlock

"How that sounded was so wrong, but Sherlock can I just do something without you knowing what it is" john said, as soon as he finished wrong, Sherlock looked at him with confused across his face

"what do you mean by that sounded so wrong, how is it that you can't go out with other men without me knowing, when it should be me, and no you can't" Sherlock said, looking back outside, john sighed and looked outside

"Doesn't matter Sherlock and just leave it, I'm sure you are able to deduce it and before you say something, no you're not deducing me" john warned. The cab pulled up outside their address, Sherlock climbed out and john after then paid the cabbie, which drove off and leaving them at the front door. John opened the door and walked upstairs with Sherlock following. They walked into the living room and john turned to face Sherlock who ran up and kissed john straight on the lips, it was a passionate kiss and they both grabbed each other and held each other close, john has his hands in Sherlock curls and Sherlock has his hands around johns waist. They both parted and gasped for breath

"I wanted to do that all day" said Sherlock looking at john who looked back at him and both smiled, they hugged for what seemed to be a long time, they parted and john walked towards the kitchen to make him and Sherlock some tea, Sherlock came up to him and wrapped his arms around johns waist and put his head on johns shoulder.

"I've missed this, it's been what 6 months and no one suspects a thing" john said, turning around and holding Sherlock by the waist as well.

"doesn't feel like 6 months to me, please tell me what you and Lestrade are up to, its worrying me" Sherlock said with sadness in his eyes looking into johns blue eyes

"fine, me and Lestrade are just going to the pub, sorting something out between him and his partner that's all, Sherlock I won't do anything, I love you and you know that" john said, putting his forehead on Sherlock's who sighed and smiled, unwrapped his arms and kissed johns head and walked over to his chair

"I know, and I love you too" Sherlock said on his travels. He sat down and looked into space, john came over with a cup of tea in each hand, he puts his down on the table and give Sherlock his. Sherlock puts the cup down next to johns and grabs him. He pulls john onto his lap and begins to hug him.

"Sherlock! Hey let me go, I want my tea" john whines and begins to wriggle in Sherlock grasp but he's holding him in a good grip. John gives up and begins to get comfy on Sherlock's lap.

"Comfy?" asked Sherlock looking at john. John turns his face and smiles. He nods then brings his lips to Sherlock's. Neither noticed the front door opening nor footsteps coming up the stairs.

"John I don't think I could make it- OH MY GOD" Lestrade stands still from shock. He blinks and watches the scene in front of him and replaying what happened, coming to tell john he couldn't make it, came upstairs, open door, started to say to john couldn't make it and see john on Sherlock's lap kissing. John and Sherlock jump from the shout, john falls from Sherlock's lap onto the floor and quickly stands up, Sherlock is still sat in his chair but looking at Lestrade with an annoyed look.

"Don't you knock?" asked Sherlock, Lestrade just looks baffled. He looks between john and Sherlock. Sherlock annoyed at his entrance and john red from embarrassment.

"What ever happened to being flatmates eh?" Lestrade winks and smirks at both of them, "how long has this been going on for then?" Lestrade sits down on the sofa; john and Sherlock look at each other.

"Best to tell him now then" asked john, Sherlock nodded "about 6 months" said john Lestrade smiles and clasps his hands together

"Really? How come I didn't know about this? And am I the only one that knows then? Also have you two hit it off then, you know made love yet?" asked Lestrade lying back into the sofa, crossing his legs waiting for answers; this is his best night ever. John and Sherlock look at each other and before john could respond Sherlock beat him to it.

"no-one knows and we kept it that way because we didn't want anyone to know, yes you are the only one and that's none of your business if me and john made love or not, is that all" Sherlock said standing and hugging john from behind, john flushed more and Lestrade started to laugh.

"Oh my god so you have, told me was he good then Sherlock? Your first shag I presume" Lestrade stands and his smile turned into a smirk is becoming wider

"Lestrade like I said before none of your business" Sherlock said become a bit frustrated, Lestrade walks around while quietly laughing to himself

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody, your secret is safe with me" Lestrade said walking in front of john and Sherlock, john smiles and nodded

"Thank you Lestrade, we really appreciate it" john said shaking Lestrade hand, they both smile and Sherlock grip on Sherlock becomes tighter as he bury's his head into johns shoulder.

"well I came to tell you that I can't make it tonight, he's phoned me up and told me to meet him tonight so sorry about that" Lestrade says as he walks towards the door

"No problem, anytime though Greg" john says, Lestrade smirks "yeah will do, oh and make sure not to keep Mrs Hudson up, she needs her sleep at least" Lestrade laughs and walks off "bye john, text you when a murder comes up Sherlock" Lestrade shouts, the door bangs shuts and they are alone once more.

"Lestrade will keep our secret don't worry Sherlock, now where we" john turns and pulls then turns Sherlock round she his back is towards the sofa, he then pushes Sherlock down and gets on top of him, they started to continue kissing like they were before they were interrupted. They stopped a few minutes later for breath.

"Well looks like I'm free tonight" john said winking at Sherlock, Sherlock smirks and picks john up bridle style then walks towards his bedroom. Mrs Hudson did not get any sleep that night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning john woke up with his head against a hard yet soft surface. He looks up to see the face of Sherlock with one of his arms around john's body and the other underneath his head slowing breathing. He snuggles up closer to Sherlock and begins to drift off again until a tune rang throughout the building. Sherlocks eyes opens and looks around for the source till he reaches his phone.

"yeah" said Sherlock still tired and yawned on the phone he looks down at john who was looking up at him and he smiled kissing the top of his head.

"you called me for this? Fine fine we'll be there" Sherlock hangs up and gets out of bed looking john who was still watching him

"who was that?" john got up and headed towards the bathroom

"Lestrade wants us in for some reason" Sherlock said while gathering his clothes "well hurry up and get a shower I need one aswell you know, I don't want to go over there smelling like previous sex" Sherlock smirked while john blushed

"you can join me if you want" john askes silently while walking off into the bathroom, sherlocks eyebrow lifts and he smirks even more, he waited till half way through johns shower to go and join him.

"SHERLOCK! What you doing?" john shouts as Sherlock hugged him from behind

"you said I can join you so here I am" Sherlock whispered and they both smiled. After about 10 minutes of showering together they got dressed and Sherlock was waiting for john at the door.

"hurry up john, whatever Lestrade said must have been important if we wants us in this early" Sherlock shouted "alright im coming hold on" john said while walking down the steps to reach Sherlock who was smirking again and trying not to laugh, john looked confused until Sherlock spoke in his ear

"that's what you said last night" Sherlock looked at johns face as it reddened and they both burst out laughing, Sherlock opened the door and then hailed a cab. They both got in and Sherlock told the cab driver the address "Scotland yard" and he sat back down in his chair john was looking out the window.

"what do you think Lestrade wants us in for? It isn't a case otherwise he would of told you, do you think its about what he saw last night?" john questioned and looked at Sherlock who was staring at him.

"I don't know john and if it is weve got a lot of explaining to do" Sherlock said as he looked out the window. They arrived at Scotland yard and they got out the cab and Sherlock paid the fayre then walked up the steps with john behind him. They entred the building and headed straight to Lestrade's office. They walked past donovon who stepping Infront of their way.

"What you doing here freak? There isn't a case for you so you and john can go back home" Donovan said with a glare

"Seemed you didn't go home yesterday did you Donovan, by the state of your knees and your scent I say you had a slumber party at Andersons last night while his wife was out of town" Sherlock walked past Donovan and headed straight towards Lestrade office. Shrlock opened the door waiting for john to come through then sat down leaving john to shut the door and take a seat next to him. Lestrade looked at them and smirked.

"whats this about Lestrade?" Sherlock asked staring at him, Lestrade stands up from his desk and walkes over to Sherlock and john then brings a seat infront of them both then sat on it.

"about the little incedent yesterday" Lestrade said leaning back on his chair, johns eyes went wide then flushed. "so how did this start then? You know who asked who out or who made the first move" Lestrade becoming more curious, Sherlock and john looked at each other then back towards Lestrade

"we don't know, it just sort of happened I guess" john replied, scratching the back of his head still flushed but not as much, Lestrade became confused then looked towards Sherlock who was staring at nothing

"so you two what just kissed then that was it?" Lestrade said looking back at john, john nodded and looked down

"john came home from shopping then we were laughing and talking like we usually do then john went to make his tea and I followed him by the counter. John turned around so we were both face to face and close then we both just kissed like you said and had a little discussion about it and here we are now, can we go now or is there more?" Sherlock said becoming bored. He just wanted to go home and carry on with his experiments. Lestrade looked at them both. He was about to say something when he got cut off

"OH MY GOD! I knew it, I knew the freak and john would end up together, I just knew it. I win the bet!" Donovan shouted so everyone could hear. Lestrade and john look towards donovon who was standing in the door way, smirking at john.

"what bet?" john asks going a bit red. Lestrade sighs and glares at Donovan.

"Donovan go now and back to work" Lestrade said as Donovan walks away smirking even more

"that doesn't answer, what bet?" john became a bit angry that they had a bet going on

"everybody made a bet to see how long it will take us two to be together. It was either we are, we are going to be and how long, isn't that right Lestrade" Sherlock said calmly, Lestrade nods then looks at johns face which has his mouth agape

"you made a bet to see if we were together?" john askes Lestrade who nods

"in all fair I didn't take part in it" Lestrade put his arms up then back down, john shakes his head.

"well is that all Lestrade?" Sherlock asked getting a bit bored

"accualty no it isn't, theres been a murder. Two males, really close mates, found dead at 09:43 this morning by one of their mothers. Both were lying on the bed, shirts ripped open with a cut all the way down the body. Now we know that, that wasn't what killed them because it isn't deep enough."

"how did they escape then or kill them?" john asked Lestrade who shrugged

"that's why we need you two. We don't know how they died or how the person responsible did this" said Lestrade giving Sherlock the case folder who looked at it then threw it back on lestrades table

"it was the ex-girlfriend" Sherlock stood up and made his way towards the door

"wait, how did you know that?" Lestrade asked, Sherlock came over to john and put his hands on the back of the chair and was leaning

"one of the men had a relationship, a stable one, both loved each other very much but he was a bisexual and she didn't like that so when he came close to his friend she got a bit jelouse thinking that he was cheating on her with him when really it was the other way round, she was cheating on him so he found out and broke up with her. She didn't know that's why he broke up with her so she went over to his house I would say at maybe 9 by the looks of the cut now when she saw him and his mate just doing what they do she must have had a fit and grabbed him by the look of his arms she was cutting her nails into him."

"yes but Sherlock how did they die?" Lestrade asked trying to hurry this along

"they both got killed by a hit to the head, now she changed the sheets and cleaned them both up so it looks like that cut killed them. She hit them over the head with a lamp"

"a lamp?" john asked turning to fully face Sherlock who just stared back and smirked

"yes a lamp, on the picture it shows a clean circle on the side table and a picture of him and his mate on his bed smiling with a lamp in the background. Now she didn't escape, she is still in the house" Sherlock finished off

"remarkable" john said staring at Sherlock who smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips then pulled away before john had time to kiss back.

"there you go Lestrade now we will see you at that place in ten?" Sherlock said walking out of the room leaving a gobsmacked Lestrade behind and a confused/embarrsed john behind. Sherlock walked right back into the room and grabbed hold of johns hand and pulled him away

"come on now john I was waiting for you" Sherlock said walking through the building and outside to catch a cab with john behind him. They get into a cab and go home. The cab journey was quiet apart from the music playing, once they got home john paid the cabbie and walked after Sherlock into their flat which they both grabbed each other and kissed furiously never letting each other go. They stopped to catch their breath.

"bedroom?" Sherlock asked

"bedroom" john states as they both walk into Sherlock room and never been heard off for the rest of the night.


End file.
